How Your Constant Star should have ended
by Amberflame805
Summary: If you haven't read Your Constant Star, that's okay, this is very different. This is pretty depressing. Oneshot


How _Your Constant Star _should have ended.

**A/N Bev is dead; this is set after the car crash. But Bev committed suicide, and Mannie is near death after the car crash. Warning, this is pretty depressing . **

Faye's POV

Bev made mistakes. A lot of mistakes. But I still should have saved her. I knew that she was going to jump. And I let it happen. Bev was the strangest person I have ever met, and yet I still loved her. I loved her strange beauty; I loved how different she was. And she was beautiful as she stood on that cliff. The wind was in her hair and her eyes were on fire.

What is the point of it all? She had asked me. I had no answer to give her. What was the point, the point of all this pain, all this hate, and all this misery? Mannie had asked me why she jumped. He wanted to know why she had left him, if it was his fault.

Was it? Why had she jumped? This world was cruel, that was for sure.

I went to see him. He was so broken, so lost. He loved her with all his heart.

He thought she jumped out of guilt. He thought she jumped to be leave him.

Mannie's POV

She was like a river ever changing. So beautiful, and yet so deadly. She sucked me in, I was caught in the current, and I couldn't swim away. Or maybe I just didn't want to.

Why did she leave me? When she knew what it would do, why did she do this to me? What did she want from me? What did she want that I couldn't give her? I tried I really did.

Why didn't she tell me? Why did she tell little Chinese Faye, and not me?

Faye's POV

Sasha. Trapped in his country, his poverty ridden prison. I can't save him. I had a rope. Why didn't I throw her the rope? I could have saved her. Why didn't I?

Mannie's POV

She should have told me she was pregnant. I could have helped her. After her family through her out, after she was rejected time and time again, I could have been there for her.

So why didn't she tell me?

Faye's POV

Sasha was so close, I could feel his skin up against mine, feel the scorching heat radiating from him. I needed him.

Mannie's POV

She was so close, but yet so far. Why didn't she let me in? She had so many secrets.

Faye's POV

I didn't get the news until later. Car crashes, they are frequent in his country. I just never expected it to happen. My parents didn't know. They didn't understand that he was my anchor. That as I gazed over the edge, gazed at Bev, he held me here. I was going to jump after her. But he held me here; I was living for him. And now he's in the hospital.

Mannie's POV

I lay in my hospital bed; the white sheets were too bright. The people around me were too cheerful. Why didn't they understand? Why didn't they understand that she was dead?

Faye's POV

I saw him in the birds, in the trees, in all that he loved. He told me things, terrible things, beautiful things. And finally he told me why. It was so simple. So beautiful.

Mannie's POV

Faye came. Little Chinese Faye was the answer.

Why did she jump, I asked. To leave me, to get the last word?

Did you ever think, she said after a long pause, that she just wanted to be free?

Faye's POV

He will live. I know he will. He can't die, not my beautiful Sasha.

Mannie's POV

To be free. She let go. She let go of all the hate and pain, of all her wrongs. Why did Faye tell me? Did she know what I must do? To be free. Well if she is free, I shall be too.

Faye's POV

They didn't understand. Mannie didn't die because of his wounds. He just lost the will to live.

That's what I am thinking about when my parents come.

_I am running. We are running, Sasha and I. The world around is surreal. But none of it matters. Just for that second, I forget Mannie and Bev; it's just us, alone._

He's dead. Sasha, my beautiful Sasha is gone. That's what I think as I run towards the cliff. I reach the edge, I am going to jump, and my anchor is gone.

That's when I see them, all of them. Mannie and Bev, and Sasha.

For the first time, Bev looks truly happy. Truly free.

Mannie is smiling.

Sasha is looing at me.

You can't go, Faye, not yet. You have a life, a beautiful one in your beautiful country. We are always with you, and someday you can join us. But not today, my love. Not today.

And I believe him. Just for that instant I see the world. The harsh cruel, unforgiving world. But this time I see something else there to.

Beauty.


End file.
